


A Night In

by poledancingcrowley



Series: Raúl Esparza Character One-Shots [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, it's midnight and I'm in pain so I'm writing smut, its porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poledancingcrowley/pseuds/poledancingcrowley
Summary: After the events of 18x2, Barba comes home to you and you try (and succeed) to cheer him up.





	

Rafael Barba walked into his apartment, attempting to toss his briefcase onto the chair, but missed and it hit the floor with a thud.

 

You were sitting at the sofa and watched the event happen. "Rafi, are you alright?" You asked.

 

Rather than bothering to pick up the case, he left it on the floor and took off his blazer. You stood up and went to pick up the case for him, placing it on the chair.

 

"I am," He told you before giving you a quick kiss. "I was going to that up, you know."

 

"I'm sure you were. How was the trial?" You asked.

 

"Buchanan basically begged for a plea," He smiled slightly, leading you to the sofa. Rafael sat down and pulled you next to him.

 

You tilted your head slightly. "I'm confused, you love seeing the defense fall apart, so why aren't you celebrating?"

 

"I had to treat the victims mother as hostile witness. She blames herself for her daughters murder because she caused Roberts to be put away. She feels that she made him become a murder." His green eyes looked at you softly.

 

You brushed your fingers through his hair, the gel giving way as you did. "But you did get to see Buchanan essentially surrender to you."

 

He chuckled at your choice of words. "Sí,"

 

"The great proud Buchanan, and you took him down in the best way possible. He came to you. Rafael Barba, the greatest ADA in all of Manhattan."

 

He gave you his signature smirk, the one that always made you melt. "Just Manhattan?"

 

You shifted your position, moving one leg over him so you could sit on his lap, facing towards him. You looped your arms around his neck. "No, not just Manhattan. All of New York. All of America." You kissed him deeply and he returned the kiss with the same intensity.

 

"You always know what to say, Cariño." He told you when your lips had finally parted.

 

"I only say what I know to be true," you told him.

 

"Is there anything else you know to be true?" He brushed a strand of hair from your face behind your ear.

 

"I know that I love you," you told him before giving him another kiss.

 

"Anything else?" He urged, sliding his hand down your side and onto your thigh. His eyes, while filled with love, had a tinkle you knew too well.

 

You moved your opposite hand to his thigh in response and bit your bottom lip.

 

"That's not an answer, (Y/N)." He cocked his eyebrows as he moved his hand towards your upper thigh.

 

"I know that I want you," You smirked back at him, moving your palm onto the bulge in his pants.

 

He growled slightly at the friction and removed his hand from your thigh, instead moving it to your lower back to pull you closer. He brought his head to your neck. You tilted your head to give him further access as he began to kiss it. You gasped slightly when he switched from kissing to biting. In return you began to rub him through his pants, only causing him to get more feisty with your neck.

 

Suddenly he broke away from your neck. In an instant he had stood up, his hands moving to your bottom to carry you. You wrapped your legs around him and leaned in. He kissed you as he brought you to the bed you shared.

 

He tossed you on the bed and quickly shed his waistcoat and shirt. Normally in this situation you'd either help him or start undressing yourself, although today you just watched him. You loved how he looked in a suit, but you loved him undressed more. You licked your lips as he removed his last article of clothing, his black boxer shorts.

 

"Now where were we?" He climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to you on his knees.

 

Now it was your turn to smirk. "I was waiting on you,"

 

"I don't think it's fair that you're fully clothed," Barba ran his hands down your body. "How much do you like this shirt?"

 

You gave him a confused look. "Um, not much, I guess?"

 

There was the smirk again. "Good," he growled and ripped your dress shirt open, the buttons scattering away.

 

"That's a new--" You began, but he silenced you with his lips.

 

"Silencio," Rafael whispered as he pulled away. It was one of *those* days for him; the days where he felt the need to be in control, though was in no mood to be rough.

 

You nodded, letting him take the lead. He removed your ripped shirt, then bra. "Lay down on your back," Barba ordered and you did as he said. Then he pulled off your skirt and underwear. He wedged a pillow under you, bringing your lower body up.

 

Rafael began tracing his fingers down your inner thigh, then put one into you, met with wetness. He then adjusted himself so his face was at level with your sex. He began lapping at you, occasionally switching to sucking on your clit. An involuntary moan escaped your lips as the pressure built up. Noticing, he pulled away.

 

"Rafi," you whined, which only made him grin.

 

"Sshhh," he muttered, climbing on top of you. The ADA kissed you deeply, letting you taste the mix of yourself and his lips. His hard-on pressed against your opening, without needing direction. You pushed your lower body forward, starting the penetration, which Barba noticed and slowly met your movement, filling you fully.

 

At that moment, you both moaned. He started thrusting into you slowly, taking his time as he kissed you passionately. When your lips finally broke apart, his pace quickened with more gusto.

 

"That...all...you've...got...counselor?" You asked between thrusts, desperate for him to be a little more rough.

 

He growled, not in a talking mood, and changed his angle slightly and sped his tempo, now hitting your gspot with every quick thrust, eliciting a loud moan as his length filled you.

  
A couple of moments later, you could feel yourself almost ready to come. "Faster," you urged through your moan. "I'm about to come," you told him. Your orgasm came as a wave, flooding through your entire body. "I'm coming, papi" you moaned.

 

That was all he needed to hear before he came inside you with a groan. He finished and pulled out, falling beside you on the bed panting.

 

"Papi," he breathed. "That's new."

 

You laughed slightly in your post-orgasm bliss. "Thought i'd give it a shot,"

 

"I like that," he smiled, pulling you close to him in a cuddle.

 

"Are you feeling any better from when you got home, Papi?"

 

"Much better, (Y/N)." Rafael told you with a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm still fairly new to writing smut and very new to writing Barba smut. Also it's like 2am and I didn't even bother to check for any errors or anything. 
> 
> Follow my Raul themed tumblr for more Raul (inconspicuous-esparza.tumblr.com) and my personal tumblr (assumption-of-risk.tumblr.com)


End file.
